Serenity
Serenity is the only inhabitable planet in Reality 42. It is fairly similar to our earth, however locations do not line up exactly, the history is different, and there are no natural humans in 42. Magic is present and not uncommon among its residents, however the strength of the magic varies greatly. Master races Serenity's most intelligent creatures are Canedfolk (canines), Felidfolk (felines) and Drakefolk (Dragons). These creatures take the place of humans, and share the same intelligence level. The term 'person' in reference to someone is not used, and instead animal/animals, creature/creatures or being/beings is used. Canefolk Canines are the largest race in Reality 42. Like Earthen dogs, Canines have a variety of breeds and some have higher social status than others, though this status was much more important in olden times. /Lupinfolk is the term for more 'wild' Canefolk (like wolves). They can still fall under the canefolk category/ Felifolk a Drakefolk dragons are the most seclusive of the three races, and most are slightly vain, seeing themselves as above canines and felines for a number of reasons, such as physical strength, intelligence (though there is little real difference in the intelligence level between the three races, Dragons are simply more wise as they live far longer than average canines and felines and thus have more experience to go off), and the fact that they are the most capable of using (along with generally having the most powerful) magic. They typically reside in mountaintop settlements and rarely come down due to their aforementioned views, however some sub species reside in areas more suitable for their needs. subspecies and related species Raggdolls Kitsunes Arachnoids Shrimpies Other species Children Of The Mist Demons shapeshifters Humans Whilst there are no natural humans In Reality 42, they DO exist, due to an overlap, which allowed humans from a different reality to cross over into 42 via a rift connecting the two. They are slightly more technologically advanced than us, yet have retained the same desire to conquer land that is not theirs. One of the (currently) largest humans cities is located on Heatheren island. They are unable to understand most residents of 42. Serenity's creation a Countries/other land masses Heatheren Island serenity's equivilant of Tasmania Despair name, referred to by the locals as Despair, is a large Island in the middle of the ocean, which is now completely overrun by lost souls. The living inhabitants have barricaded themselves on Despair's five capes, Neglect, Suffer, Lonliness, Emptiness and Perish. It has a large lake in the middle of the main land, dubbed the Lake of Despair, as it is where Lost Souls are most abundant. The inhabitants have lost contact with the outside world and weren't incredibly well known to begin with, being a lot further behind technology wise than most of Serenity, and have become more and more savage and bestial as the years and generations have gone on. Inbreeding has become a problem, with so few suvivors of the original lost soul 'attack', and most are deformed and mad in some way or another. Despair's residents are all malnourished as there is little to eat, with many resorting to cannibalism, and because they are so frail and weak, they would no longer be able to escape Despair even if they tried. Children of the Mist see Despair as a lost cause, and would rather the remaining survivors die out before they attempt to quell the lost soul problem than deal with those currently still living there. Where such a large surplus of lost souls came from in the first place is unknown. Chi-Quan Serenity's equivalent of China. Mahkd'er /Arabic country/ Sol /Nordic country/ Kählnek a x/Gonwana Serenity's equivilant of Australia Un-Ahmen Serenity's equivilant of Egypt Selvä /Nordic country/Category:Reality 42 Category:Serenity